


Platonic VLD Month

by Rangergirl3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Best. Month. EVER.





	1. Day 1: Garrison Days

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more onto the prompts as time goes by, but I absolutely wanted to write at least something for each and every day. I've posted a link to this work on my tumblr, and I'm hoping to give little 'previews' on there as well as I add more to this.

Matt was _bored_.

Okay, granted, he wasn't bored enough to fall asleep - yet.

But this class had to be nearly done, right?!

He glanced at the clock in front of the room and saw that barely ten minutes remained.

He barely kept from grinning in delight.

Haha, only a short time till freedom. Outside, the leaves fell from the trees and an autumn wind made them swirl into spirals that, if you looked closely enough, looked _almost_ like portals.

At least, Matt had always thought so.

His teacher noticed Matt's interest in the nearby window.

"Mr. Holt. Do you have somewhere to be?"

Matthew Holt straightened in his seat.

"Not yet, sir."

The teacher glanced back up at the clock, then back at his students. He sighed, glanced down at his lesson plan, and seemed to think about something for a minute.

"You already know the assignment for next week."

He made a shooing motion with one hand.

"Go ahead. Happy Friday."

There were whoops and shouts, and Matt was the first one out the door.

 

 


	2. Day 2: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home can be a place. But really, it's more than that.

Keith wasn't sure when he stopped sleeping with his boots on.

 

But one morning, when he was getting dressed, he realized he'd left his boots by the door of his room.

 

That was... _weird_.

 

For years, he'd kept everything he needed, everything he owned, within arm's reach, just in case...

 

Just in case he had to leave in a hurry.

 

 _Or in case they tell you to leave,_ a voice in his head said. _After all, who would want **you**? All you're good for is fighting. Once that's over, they won't want you anymore._

 

He shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

 

It wasn't important.

 

Fighting Zarkon was.

* * *

"Keith, I nearly tripped and broke my _neck_ because you left your jacket on the living room floor," Lance said a few weeks later, draping himself dramatically across the back of Hunk's chair.

 

Keith hadn't realized he'd left his jacket in the other room.

 

"Oh. Uh. Sorry," he said, and Lance tossed the jacket to him as he sat down. It was dinnertime, and they were all gathered around the dining room table.

 

"I thought you never went anywhere without it," Pidge said, and Shiro looked over at Keith as the Red Paladin answered.

 

"I...guess I just...forgot. Sorry."

 

Lance waved a hand around his head as he picked up his spork. How, Keith wasn't sure, but Lance always spoke with his hands. It was as much a part of him as his jokes, his ability to make the others laugh.

 

"It's not a big deal, man, I'm just sayin - you should have seen me. Full on Loony Tunes moment."

 

The Blue Paladin waved his arms around in a 'aaaahhhhh' gesture. It had been years since Keith had seen one of those, but he could almost hear the sound effects.

 

It made him smile.

* * *

"Keith, what do you want for dinner?"

 

Hunk saw Keith glance up from the video game he was playing with Pidge.

 

"..huh...?"

 

Hunk sighed and repeated himself.

 

"Dude, it's your turn to pick. I got - uh - tubers - and uh - food goo - "

 

From where she sat cross-legged next to Keith, Pidge replied without looking away from the game.

 

"God, no, anything but _that_."

 

There was the sound of a character's dramatic 'Agh!' scream, and Keith jumped in place and glared at Pidge.

 

"Hey! That's cheating!"

 

Pidge shot him a grin that had entirely too many teeth in it.

 

"I prefer to call it _strategy_."

 

Keith growled back at her, but Hunk cleared his throat, and Keith said, very grumpily, "Whatever you wanna make, Hunk. It's fine."

 

Hunk sighed and headed back to the kitchen. "Just for that, it's going to be food goo with tubers."

 

It wasn't, of course. It was something that tasted great, as usual.

* * *

Keith stared down at his side. He was using the wall as a - shield, right, as a shield against the laser gun fire that had him pinned down.

 

It had been - such a stupid mistake - trying to - reach that control panel without - backup - but -

 

But at least now the others could get the prisoners out of their cells before the ship went down.

 

There hadn't been time to do anything else.

 

Voices were shouting his name over the comms, something about 'keep your head down' and 'we're coming for you', but it sounded faint and tinny, like it was coming from very far away.

 

" 'm fine," he managed, but he wasn't. He knew he wasn't, and they knew he wasn't. Coran had patched into his viewscreen, and Keith could hear the controlled fear in the Royal Advisor's voice. 

 

"Keith, you need to stay where you are. Try not to move. You're - you're losing a lot of blood."

 

Allura's voice, sharp and high, nothing like her usual self.

 

"Why did you do that?!"

 

Keith winced. He had thought she'd...just ignore him...like she...had been...since...since she found out...he was Galra...

 

"...sorry..." he said. He felt tired, and queasy, and dizzy. "It's just...someone had to. Might as well...'ve been me."

 

Before he knew it, he'd slid down the wall. When he lifted his hand up, red dripped from his fingers, but the sight didn't scare him. Dimly, he realized he was still talking.

 

"...'isoners...have...families...so..."

 

He'd never really thought about what his blood looked like before.

 

It was so strange, to see something so important...just...

 

Allura snapped at him to keep pressure on the injury, and he obeyed without thinking.

 

But the sentry's aim had been good - _really_ good - oh - _shit_ -

 

Shiro was barking at Allura over the comms, but it was hard to make out what. Probably about...a healing pod...

 

His head was spinning, but Keith didn't want anyone to risk themselves coming in for him.

 

He wasn't walking of here. He couldn't fight, and if anyone got hurt coming in to rescue him, he would never forgive himself.

 

"Guys," he said, but he didn't know if they could hear him. "Please - I'm not - I'm not worth it - just - just go. Please."

 

There was silence on the comms that seemed to stretch forever. Then an explosion of chatter that almost deafened him.

 

"Hell no! Mullet, you stupid - Shiro, tell him he's stupid for thinking we'd leave him!"

"Keith, uh-uh, no, no way, no way we'd leave you behind-"

"-lready lost one brother, and I'm not losing you too!"

"-umber Four, don't think for one second we'd-"

"Keith, don't say that, you know we'd never le-"

 

But then Allura's voice came over the comms.

 

"We're not leaving you behind. You're one of us."

 

It was hard to keep his eyes open now, but he tried, all the same.

 

"...no...I'm....not...'m...Galra...and...it's..."

 

Then a direct link to the Castle opened up on his helmet's viewscreen, and Allura's expression was...

 

...was...

 

Oh.

 

Was she...crying...?

 

Keith blinked.

 

Damn, he was tired.

 

"Keith," she said. "Stay awake. That's an order."

 

Keith tried, he did, but he was so _tired_. He tried talking, to keep himself awake.

 

"...my mom...she left...I...don't really...'ember...much...'bout her...but..."

 

Allura bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't know."

 

Keith rolled one shoulder in a half-shrug.

 

"...but I guess..."

 

His side hurt, it hurt beyond what he ever could have hoped to describe, and before he realized it, he's spoken his deepest fears aloud.

 

"...guess...I...wasn't...worth...her time...or...maybe...she didn't...like me much...I mean...why else...would...she...just...leave...you...know...?"

 

Allura was saying something, but it was just noise, it blended right in with the sound of laser fire.

 

_Noise, and sound, and fury, signifiying nothing..._

 

"...so...uh..."

 

His side ached now, but the pain wasn't fading. If anything, it was only getting worse.

 

And here he was, talking about his abandonment issues.

 

_God damn it, what was he doing, what was he **saying** \- shut up shut up **shut up** -_

 

"...'m...sorry..." he managed, right before the world went dark.

* * *

He hadn't expected everyone to be crowded around his healing pod when he woke up.

 

Honestly, he hadn't expected to wake up.

 

But the hug was...nice.

 

Not what he was used to - not even a little - but nice.

 

Really nice.

 


	3. Day 3: Baby Pictures/Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has always had a picture of his younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIVE!!!
> 
> But seriously, oh my GOSH I LOVE THIS MONTH and here you are. Tons and tons of VLD Platonic goodness. :-)

"Matt, come here! Look at this!"

Matt yelped as his younger sister pulled him towards yet another section of the Castle he hadn't seen yet. 

It was an enormous chamber, full of what seemed to be crystal mirrors. 

"It's a teledove!" Katie said, pointing at the chamber and grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It lets us go through space!"

She went on, talking about how it worked, and how once they'd had to improvise a complex make-shift fix. 

The whole time, Matt couldn't take his eyes off her face. 

He remembered how she'd looked back when she was a baby, a toddler, in elementary school. 

He remembered seeing her walk for the first time, and how he'd told everyone about her. 

She was different now, of course. That was part of life. 

But she was still _Katie_. 

The same Katie he'd known, back on Earth, and at home, even though she was older now, and a Paladin of Voltron, and an accomplished warrior in her own right.

In all the ways that mattered, she hadn't changed.

He was just so glad to see her again. 


	4. Day 4: (Found) Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small ficlet set in my 'Lost Paladins' series. 
> 
> Takes place between 'Bloodlines' and 'Chasing Shadows'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this fits into both the 'fluff' and 'angst' categories.

As Beyris army-crawled her way through the air vents, she heard Hunk asking Lance where she'd gone.

She would have giggled to herself, but it was part of the game to be as quiet as possible. 

The whole idea of this game she'd come up with was very simple. 

She even had a name for it. 

It was 'Sneak to the infirmary while being a ninja like Naruto, and say ' **Boo**!' to Aurelis making him jump and say ' _Ack!_ ' in surprise'. 

It was a long name, sure, but it was a _really_ fun game all the same, even if it was her first time playing it today.

Lance was in on it, of course. Most games were way more fun if you had a partner. 

She peeped through the air vent down at the Yellow and Blue Paladin even as Lance yawned and stretched lazily. 

"I dunno," he said, and Beyris held back another giggle as Hunk sighed and scratched his head. 

"Oh man," the Yellow Paladin said. He sighed again and tapped one finger against his chin. "I have _no_ idea where she could be."

Lance nodded. "I mean, it's a biiiiiig Castle. Surely we can find her _somewhere_ around here."

He and Hunk sauntered down the corridor, and a few minutes later, she hopped out of the vents and followed them on tiptoe, making sure to stay really, really quiet. 

That was part of the whole game.

* * *

 

On her way to the infirmary, she passed by the kitchens, where Pidge and Coran were trying to make something that smelled...

Well, Beyris thought that the Alteans had...strange ideas of what food should taste like, though she'd never want to hurt Coran's feelings by saying so.

She wrinkled her nose in thought as she scampered to one side of the counters, trying to stay out of sight.

Maybe she should ask her uncle if there were dishes she could make. 

Other than - what had Hunk called it?

_Oat Meal?_

Then she shook her head, scowling at herself. 

 _Nonono, Beyris._ She told herself. _Focus. Get to the Infirmary. That's the whole point of this game._

A little chitter near one foot made her glance down. Platt was waving her forwards, past the open doorway, signaling the coast was clear.

Beyris moved low and quickly, using every sneaky move Lance had shown her, and she made it past the door. 

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her, and she remembered that her uncle was probably coming to tell Pidge and Coran how Keith was doing.

_Perfect._

_Time to gather in - for - ma - tion._

She ducked behind a half-open door, and a few moments later, she heard her uncle join the others in the kitchen.

"It's...taking some time," he said, and when she peeked out, she saw that Coran and Pidge both looked - serious.

 _Oh, that's not good._  

She bit her lip, wanting to know more, but still not wanting to come out and ruin the game.

"How much longer will it take?" Pidge asked, and Rayzor shook his head.

"They're not sure," he said. "Allura thinks maybe another couple of quintants."

Her uncle looked - _sad_. 

Beyris didn't like it when her uncle was sad. 

But she _really_ wanted to finish the game.

That's what she told herself, anyway.

So instead of waiting to hear more, she tiptoed past them and went down the last hallway.

* * *

 

She-row - _no_ , Beyris told herself, _that's only how it sounds, it's **Shiro**_  - was in the hallway outside the infirmary, and she stopped, looking up at him. 

Oh, she hadn't thought he'd be in the _hallway_. 

Now she couldn't see - 

"Beyris?" he asked, clearly startled. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip again, scuffed the floor with one shoe.

"Um - I wanted - I wanted to - surprise Aurelis," she said, but when she looked up again, she could tell she needed to work on her 'cover story', because Shiro was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Just that?" he asked, and she sighed, tugging at her braid of white hair as she answered. 

"Um...I also...wanted to see Keith. You know. Because I wasn't...um...I wasn't able to give him his nutrition packets. Yesterday."

Shiro nodded. He'd uncrossed his arms. 

"Oh." 

He looked back at the infirmary door, then back at Beyris. He seemed to come to a decision. 

"Come on," he said. He reached out his right hand to her, not fast, but just enough so she could take it if she wanted to. 

"I'll go in with you."

* * *

 

Aurelis did say ' _Ack_!' in surprise when he saw her, but Beyris barely heard him.

She let go of Shiro's hand and hurried over to the healing pod where Keith was. 

When Allura said it was all right for Beyris to talk to Keith, she did. 

She told him all about what Coran and Pidge were making in the kitchen, and how the mice were helping her sneak around the Castle now as part of her ninja training, and how Lance and Hunk had been playing a game with her before she changed her mind and - 

Then Lance and Hunk came in, and she waved over at them cheerfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep playing the game," she said. "But - I thought I should tell Keith. So he could play it too, when he wakes up."

Hunk sniffed for some reason and Lance swooped her up in his arms. 

"That's a good idea, Beyris," he said, and he tickled her on the sole of one foot. She squealed in delight and he grinned at her. 

"But I think we need to come up with a nickname for you before he wakes up."

As the three of them turned back to the door, Beyris asked Lance, "You mean like you're Iceman, and Keith is Pyro?"

Lance and Hunk both laughed, though it wasn't as loud as normal. 

"Yeah," Hunk said. "Right, let's see, you're really good at being a ninja, Beyris, but you're also good at getting places - uh - let's see - "

Lance snapped the finger of his free hand, the one that wasn't holding Beyris. 

"I know!" he said. " _ShadowCat_!"

Beyris liked the sound of that. 

As they headed back down the hallway, she raised both hands into what she imagined cat's claws to look like. 

"Hisss!" she said, pretending to be a very fierce _ShadowCat_.

Hunk gasped and fell back at the wall, clutching dramatically at his heart. Lance made a 'Yeek!' sound and stared at Beyris with big wide eyes and a huge comical gasp that was just too funny to ignore.

She couldn't help it. 

She started laughing. 


End file.
